Happy Birthday, Near
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: sebagai L yang baru, Near memang selalu berhadapan dengan kasus-kasus sulit dari seluruh dunia, sehingga hari ulang tahunnya pun hampir ia lupakan, tapi, kedatangan sebuah hadiah yang sangat istimewa bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang sangat luar biasa / special fic for Near's Birthday / Oneshoot / RnR?


"Selamat ulang tahun, Near."

Detektif muda yang saat ini menyandang gelar 'L' itu sedikit tersentak saat mendapati Gevanni menyerahkan sebuah kotak—sangat—besar yang berbungkus kertas kado berwarna hijau. Dan di atasnya terdapat tulisan '_Happy Birthday_, Near'.

Ia memandang kotak yang sangat terlihat berlebihan itu dengan mata besarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik menatap sang pemberi—Gevanni—yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala bersurai hitam mantan agen SPK itu.

"Bungkusan itu dikirim ke sini tanpa nama pengirim, tapi, ia mengetahui tentangmu, oleh sebab itu, kami menerimanya dan menyerahkannya padamu tepat hari ini, hari ulang tahunmu, Near."

Near masih diam walau ia dengan jelas mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh agennya, ia beringsut perlahan menuju kotak kado itu. Tangan pucatnya mulai membuka secara perlahan kertas berwarna hijau mencolok mata itu. Siapa yang mengiriminya sebuah kado? Batinnya.

"Near, apa anda tidak keberatan kalau saya ikut melihat isi kotak itu, itu mungkin pribadi," ucap Gevanni saat ia memperhatikan sang detektif yang masih sibuk menguliti bungkus hijau itu dan tanpa menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Near sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya dan kali ini menatap pria yang beberapa tahun lalu ikut berperan penting menangkap Kira itu, sedetik kemudian ia kembali konsentrasi melanjutkan kegiatannya—membuka kado—tanpa sedikitpun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Gevanni terdiam. Sepertinya, walau sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Near atau sekarang dikenal sebagai L, ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti pola pikir pemuda jenius itu.

"Hn," gumaman pelan dari sang detektif berhasil membuat Gevanni menoleh, dan ia sukses terbelalak saat melihat isi dari kado yang ia bawa.

"_Wammy's House_," gumam Near saat melihat hadiah yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Sebuah lukisan sebuah gedung yang sangat ia kenali.

"Lukisan yang sangat indah," ujar Gevanni pelan saat menatap lukisan yang kali ini sudah berada di tangan Near, "Eh? Lukisan? Jangan-jangan—"

"—Linda. Lukisan ini dari Linda," gumam pemuda berambut putih itu.

* * *

_**A Death Note Fict**_

_**By Mari-chan**_

_**Happy Birthday, Near**_

_**Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Genre: Family and Friendship**_

_**Mainly Character: Near and Linda**_

_**Warning: OOC, Canon, typo and more…**_

_**Special for my beloved boyfriend Nate River, Happy birthday… wish you all the best XD**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

* * *

Lukisan dengan gambar _Wammy's House_ itu kini terpasang di ruangan kerja L, atau ruangan apapun itu yang setiap hari ditempati oleh Near—L yang baru untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang tak terpecahkan di seluruh dunia.

Hari ini duapuluh empat agustus, tepat hari ulang tahun sang detektif, ia sama sekali tidak akan mengingat hari ulang tahunnya kalau saja tidak mendapat kiriman sebuah kado yang isinya sangat membuatnya—entah kenapa—merasakan perasaan asing—rindu.

Iya, ia merindukan masa lalunya saat di _Wammy's House_. Di mana saat itu, ia sama sekali belum memikirkan tentang kasus-kasus sulit yang harus dipecahkan, yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah menjadi penerus L di masa depan dan bermain _puzzle._

Ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat masa lalunya, masa lalu yang ia lalui di panti asuhan itu, bersama Mello dan Matt yang jelas-jelas sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya. Mereka—terutama Mello—memang tidak akan mem-_bully_ dirinya lagi, namun itulah yang membuat Near rindu.

Walau ia—terlalu—sering mendapat hadiah dari Mello berupa pukulan atau ejekan atau apapun itu, ia tetap saja tidak bisa membenci pemuda pirang yang sangat menggilai coklat itu. karena, ia merasa senang bisa mengenal Mello.

Ia ingin sekali seperti Mello yang bisa berlari-larian dengan bebas di _Wammy's House_, yang juga sangat terbuka dalam mengeksprsikan perasaannya (menurut Near) tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa duduk diam di ruang rekreasi ditemani _puzzle_ dan lego dan juga sangat tidak bisa berekspresi. Bahkan ia bisa menjadi L juga berkat bantuan Mello. Seharusnya ia dan Mello yang menjadi L, tapi karena kasus Kira, Mello—

"L, ada kasus baru."

Lamunan Near tentang masa lalunya buyar seketika saat ia mendengar suara salah satu rekannya—Komandan Rester yang kembali membawa kasus baru untuk ia selesaikan. "Baik," jawabnya pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan baru yang ia terima dan menghadap dokumen-dokumen rahasia yang dibawa oleh pria berambut putih itu.

.

.

.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Near untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang baru saja datang, ia berhasil memecahkan misteri dari pembunuhan seorang pendeta di Rusia itu dengan sangat tepat.

"Anda sangat hebat, Near—ah, maksud saya, L," ucap Rester pada sosok pemuda putih yang saat ini berjalan kembali menuju lukisannya. Sepertinya, ia masih belum puas memandangi bangunan yang sudah menjadi rumahnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu.

"Terima kasih," jawab Near pelan. Ia menyeret langkahnya, dan kembali duduk tenang di depan lukisan yang sangat ia yakini dikirim oleh Linda.

Komandan Rester tidak berkomentar apapun saat melihat gelagat sang jenius yang kembali menatap penuh perasaan lukisan di depannya. Selama ini, ia hanya melihat ekpresi datar di wajah detektif penerus L itu, namun saat ini, ia benar-benar merasakan perasaan lain dari sang pengeksekusi Kira dua tahun yang lalu itu.

"Rindu masa lalu, Near?" akhirnya, sang komandan berkomentar juga, walau ia sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Pintar sekali orang yang melukisnya, Anda sampai terseret ke dalam perasaan yang dalam," lanjut pria paruh baya itu lagi.

"Lukisan ini dibuat oleh Linda, saya tahu itu, Linda sangatlah pintar melukis, Linda pernah melukis saya saat bermain _puzzle_ dan saya mengakui, lukisannya benar-benar bisa membuat saya tidak bisa tidur untuk memecahkannya," ujar Near yang langsung membuat rekannya tercengang.

"Benarkah Linda sehebat itu?" pertanyaan dari pria di belakangnya hanya dijawab anggukan pelan sang penerus L.

"Near, ada seseorang di luar yang ingin bertemu anda," suara seorang wanita yang baru saja terdengar sedikit menyita perhatian dari Near, ia pun melirik sekilas ke salah satu monitor komputernya yang kali ini menampilkan satu sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat.

"Hn?"

.

.

.

"Near, kau suka hadiah yang aku kirimkan?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah ia dengar beberapa menit yang lalu, namun ia masih belum menjawabnya. Ia masih menatap sosok gadis cantik berambut coklat dikuncir dua yang saat ini sedang duduk santai di ruangannya—ruangan yang tadi.

Gadis itu sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat banyaknya mainan yang berserakan di lantai, dan senyumnya mengembang sempurna saat melihat lukisan yang ia kirimkan menggantung indah di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Tak perlu kau jawab, Near. Aku tahu," gumam gadis itu lagi seraya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang selalu identik dengan warna putih itu.

Near tetap diam, ia mengambil sebuah robot yang terletak di meja yang berada di antara kursinya dan kursi Linda, ia memainkan robot berwarna biru dan merah itu sebelum bersuara, "Kenapa Linda memberi saya sebuah lukisan _Wammy's House_?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang sangat datar.

Linda kembali tersenyum, ia sedikit meneguk teh hangat yang disajikan oleh Lidner tadi, "Karena aku tahu, Near pasti merindukan _Wammy's_ 'kan? karena aku juga sama," ucapnya sesaat setelah menurunkan cangkirnya.

Near kembali terdiam saat mendengar jawaban sang gadis, walau tak dapat dipungkiri dirinya memang merasakan perasaan itu.

"Oh iya, aku juga masih punya beberapa, mau melihatnya?

.

.

.

"Hm, itu untukmu, kau tahu, Near, aku senang sekali mendengarmu berhasil menjadi L, dari dulu aku yakin, Near pasti bisa menjadi L," kata Linda.

"Saya tidak bisa menjadi L tanpa bantuan Mello, Linda, dan saya menjadi L bersama dengan Mello," jawab Near pelan yang dengan segera membuat gadis di depannya syok. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia sangat mengerti, kasus Kira dua tahun yang lalu yang berhasil diselesaikan oleh Near itu tak lepas dari peran Mello. Walau itu juga menyebabkan sang pemuda pirang kehilangan nyawanya.

"Hm, aku tahu," kata Linda lagi. Gadis itu menatap Near lewat mata coklatnya, melihat Near saat ini benar-benar membuat hatinya bahagia, dari dulu ia selalu melindungi pemuda berambut putih yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik ini dari Mello, tapi sekarang, pemuda di depannya ini tidak hanya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri tapi sudah menjadi orang hebat. Bukan hebat lagi, bahkan sangat hebat.

"Terima kasih, Linda."

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Near barusan membuat Linda tersentak, ia tidak menyangka, pemuda dingin dan datar macam Near bisa juga mengucapkan kalimat yang menghangatkan hati seperti itu, "Hm, selamat ulang tahun, Near."

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, membiarkan Near—ah, maksud saya L jalan-jalan seperti itu?" Gevanni sedikit merasa khawatir saat mendapat kabar bahwa pemuda yang hari ini genap berusia Sembilan belas tahun itu pergi jalan-jalan, tanpa ditemani anggota lain, maksudnya antara dirinya, Rester dan Lidner.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia pergi dengan kakak perempuannya," jawaban yang berasal dari wanita cantik bernama palsu Halle Lidner itu sama sekali tidak membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu lega. Justru sebaliknya, ia malah semakin khawatir.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Gevanni, kita biarkan saja mereka, sepertinya mereka memang ingin mengenang masa lalu," akhirnya Rester lah yang bicara, ia sebenarnya juga sedikit khawatir, tapi, mengingat hubungan Near dan Linda di _Wammy's_ dulu, ia dengan cepat melupakan rasa khawatirnya.

* * *

Kedua anak manusia berbeda _gender_ itu berjalan bersisian, sekilas mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi saat melihat sorot mata satu sama lain, pasti mereka akan berpikir dua kali untuk menilai demikian.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, itu sebagai hadiahku yang lain, Near tidak keberatan 'kan?" Linda bertanya pada sosok pemuda di sampingnya dengan nada ceria yang lagi-lagi hanya disambut anggukan pelan kepala putih pemuda bernama lengkap Nate River itu.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu sama sekali tidak menolak keinginan 'kakak' perempuannya, karena ia sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat gadis yang saat ini masih saja menguncir dua rambut coklatnya. Dari dulu, Linda lah orang yang paling dekat dengannya—yang selalu menemaninya bermain, maksudnya.

.

.

.

Gedung yang baru saja ditapaki oleh kaki-kaki putih Near terlihat luar biasa megah—memang tidak semewah gedung tempatnya kerja, tapi, setaraf mungkin. Ia sempat memperhatikan banyaknya wartawan dan orang-orang sejenisnya yang keluar masuk gedung beraksen Eropa yang sangat kental itu. Apakah ini tempat tinggal artis? Batinnya yang masih saja polos. Pasalnya, ia pernah tahu tentang kebiasaan Takada Kiyomi yang keluar masuk gedung sejenis.

Ia masih saja mengikuti jejak kaki gadis yang ia yakini sudah menjadi pelukis hebat itu yang kali ini memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Ayo masuk, Near."

Sebuah tarikan yang ia rasakan pada tangan kanannya sedikit membuat Near terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi saat ia memasuki ruangan yang sama dengan Linda.

"Ini—"

Near seakan kehabisan kata-kata, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, tapi yang sekarang tersaji di depannya benar-benar membuatnya tercengang.

"Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu, Near. Ah, sebenarnya khusus untukmu, Mello dan Matt, tapi, yang ada sekarang hanyalah kau, jadi, aku harap, kau menyukainya."

Near sejenak menatap gadis yang baru saja bersuara sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap objek yang dikatakan oleh Linda sebagai hadiahnya tadi. "Apakah Linda yang membuat semua ini?" tanyanya pelan sembari berjalan mengelilingi berbagai macam lukisan dirinya, Mello, Matt, Linda dan juga anak-anak _Wammy's_ lainnya yang—bahkan nama mereka tidak diingat satu-satu oleh Near—terpampang di dinding.

Dan sebuah anggukan kepala dari Linda sudah cukup membuat bola mata hitam Near kembali membulat. Gadis ini benar-benar tahu apa yang ia inginkan.

"Aku melukisnya sendiri dengan membayangkan masa lalu saat kita semua di _Wammy's House_, aku hanya melukis kegiatan kita sehari-hari, tanpa mengatakan pada para wartawan dan para kolektor bahwa ini di dalam _Wammy's House_, karena lukisan _Wammy's House_ sudah kuserahkan padamu 'kan?"

Near tersenyum tipis saat menyaksikan berbagai macam lukisan yang terpampang di dinding, semua lukisan buatan Linda benar-benar—harus Near akui—sangat indah.

"Linda, lukisan-lukisan ini," Near tidak melajutkan kalimatnya, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh salah satu hasil karya sang gadis. Lukisan yang ia pegang sekarang adalah lukisan dirinya, Mello dan Matt yang sedang bermain lego warna-warni dimana salah satunya, anak berambut pirang sedang berwajah merah seraya membanting lego warni-warni di lantai. Ia sangat mengingat kejadian itu, dan Linda benar-benar bisa mewujudkannya dalam sebuah gambar yang seolah hidup, "Saya boleh mengambil yang ini?"

.

.

.

"Near?"

Baik Gevanni, Rester maupun Lidner sedikit tercengang saat sang detektif yang selalu memecahkan kasus dengan memainkan berbagai jenis mainan di tangannya itu pulang ke HQ dengan satu lagi lukisan.

"Saya mendapatkannya dari Linda, bisakah memasangnya di kamar saya beserta lukisan _Wammy's House_ itu?" ujar pemuda yang hobi menggulung rambut putihnya itu dengan wajah yang luar biasa ceria.

"Baik," jawab Gevanni tegas.

"Terima kasih, Gevanni," ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya, sepertinya sang detektif kelelahan setelah mengunjungi pameran lukisan milik Linda tadi.

Gevanni menatap lukisan yang baru saja dibawa pulang oleh Near dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Lukisan ini sangat—entahlah, bagaimana harus mengatakannya," ucapnya terbata.

"Gadis yang bernama Linda itu telah sukses mengadakan pameran lukisan tak jauh dari sini, dan aku mendapat informasi, lukisan-lukisan yang gadis itu buat hampir semuanya memiliki objek yang sama, yaitu Near, Mello dan Matt," ujar Rester.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, mengingat sekarang ini, Near adalah L 'kan?" tanya Lidner, wanita itu merasa sedikit khawatir akan keselamatan detektif terhebat di dunia itu.

"Tenang saja, gadis bernama Linda itu dibesarkan di _Wammy's House_ bersama Near, ia sangat tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan identitasnya dan juga apa-apa saja yang dilukisnya. Dan lagipula, sejak kasus Kira dua tahun lalu, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu wajah-wajah anggota SPK selain Aizawa-_san,_ Matsuda-_san_, Ide_-san_ dan Mogi-_san_."

"Dan juga, kita tidak pernah menyebarkan identitas asli dan foto kita dimanapun, bahkan Linda juga tidak tahu nama asli dari Near 'kan? Dan tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa sekarang Near lah yang menjadi L. mungkin, bagi para pengunjung pameran itu, mereka akan mengira, lukisan yang dibuat Linda pastilah dari masa lalu sang pelukis yang juga sangat dirahasiakan, apalagi tidak ada lukisan gedung _Wammy's House_ di sana."

Dan, akhirnya, Lidner pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia percaya pada Near, dan Near percaya pada Linda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak itu, pasti tidak akan ada apa-apa, ia meyakinkan diri dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Near, selamat ulang tahun."

Near tercengang saat kembali memasuki ruangan tempatnya biasa menyelesaikan kasus, karena ruangan itu sudah benar-benar berubah. Banyak sekali makanan di sana dan juga tiga buah kado yang ia tebak pasti dari tiga orang itu.

Dan lagi, sudah tiga kali ia mendapat ucapan yang sama di hari ini. Dan saat ini, yang mengucapkan hal itu adalah orang-orang yang sudah menemaninya selama dua tahun lebih. Komandan Rester, Halle Lidner dan Gevanni.

"Kalian—"

"Hahaha, selama ini kau selalu menyelesaikan kasus-kasus berat, Near, tidak ada salahnya kita bersenang-senang di hari lahirmu 'kan?" Near sama sekali tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa saat mendengar ucapan Komandan Rester tadi, ternyata sejak ia beristirahat sejenak di kamarnya tadi, mereka bertiga menyiapkan semuanya?

"Kau juga butuh hiburan, Near. Kau masih muda, tidak baik jika kau selalu memeras otak secara berlebihan, lama-lama kau bisa stres," kata pria berambut putih itu lagi dengan nada bercanda.

Near tersenyum tipis, ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju tempat berkumpulnya tiga agen SPK itu, "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus yang segera disambut anggukan ketiganya.

Hari ini Near benar-benar mendapatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, ia merasa benar-benar bahagia, tidak biasanya ia merasa seperti ini. Sejak dirinya menjadi L, ia hanya berhadapan dengan kasus-kasus berat di seluruh dunia.

Tapi, kedatangan Linda dan lukisan-lukisan yang ia berikan padanya, benar-benar membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Apalagi saat ia memasuki pameran dari gadis itu. ia benar-benar merasa hidup kembali, apalagi saat ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya dengan Mello dan yang lainnya di Wammy's House bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Terima kasih," gumam Near sangat pelan.

"Eh, kenapa berterima kasih lagi, Near. Sudahlah, ayo makan," ucap Gevanni, telinganya ternyata benar-benar tajam.

Near kembali tersenyum, sebenarnya ucapan terima kasihnya bukan ditujukan untuk mereka melainkan Mello dan lainnya yang dulu ia kenal di _Wammy's House_. Tapi, sejujurnya ia juga berterima kasih pada ketiga orang yang saat ini bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gevanni."

The End

* * *

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEAR! #tebartebarpuzle XD**

**Akhirnya bisa juga membuat sebuah fict buat yayangku satu itu, hihi… telat gak apa-apa 'kan? Yang penting ngasih #plak**

**Pokoknya, buat Near-ku sayang… moga makin keren, makin imut, makin jenius, makin putih dan makin cinta ama Mari-**_**chan**_** #dor**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya seperti itu, Mari-**_**chan**_** hanya ingin membuat ultahnya Near terasa beda, akhirnya terpilihlah plot seperti ini. Mari-**_**chan**_** membuatnya setelah Near resmi jadi L, jadi, dia udah makin keren pokoknya XD**

**Yosh, sekali lagi, met ultah, Near…**

_**Sign,**_

**Mari-**_**chan**_**.**


End file.
